


【GGSS】意外

by JellyfishCl2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP, 哨兵向导
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishCl2/pseuds/JellyfishCl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>向导萨拉查无意闯入了哨兵戈德里克的精神世界</p>
            </blockquote>





	【GGSS】意外

这是一个充满生机的山谷，绿草如茵，鲜花遍地，阳光照在身上，暖融融的十分舒服。但这一切有多美好，对萨拉查来说就有多违和。作为一个常年生活在阴谋诡计里的人，他的精神世界绝不可能如此生机勃勃。他闯入了别人的精神世界。萨拉查有点尴尬地想。现在他必须要感觉想办法赶紧离开，希望这里的主人是个好说话的人。

　　蛇的感觉十分敏锐，所以当那个灼热的气息刚出现的时候他立刻就察觉到了。出现在眼前的，是一只狮鹫。

　　“嘿！你好呀！”先开口的，是那只狮鹫，声音就和萨拉查想象的一样热情，但这并不能让他感到放松。“你好。”他小心地回答，如果可以，他并不想在别人的地盘上和主人起冲突。但那只狮鹫就像没感觉到他的警惕和隐约的敌意一样，很开心地凑近：“我以为我的精神屏障够强了，但是你居然能无声无息地闯进来！你好厉害！”

　　“不，这是一场意外。”来自哨兵强烈的压迫气息扑面而来，他的鳞片几乎要炸开，毒牙蠢蠢欲动，他谨慎地向后退，“我是无意间闯进来的。我很抱歉，先生。请您将我赶出去，我会给自己来个一忘皆空，我发誓。”

　　“噢，为什么要急着走呢？”狮鹫趴了下来，还用爪子把萨拉查往自己身边拨了拨，“我们这么有缘。你可以进入任何一个哨兵的精神世界，却偏偏进了我的。我的屏障可以隔绝所有人的入侵，除非我同意，可你仍然悄无声息地进来了。这就是缘分！”他低下头，用自己的吐息包围了萨拉查小小的蛇头：“我们的相性很好。”

　　“不！”萨拉查这回鳞片是真炸了，他拍打着翅膀，想要扯出自己被压住的尾巴，“很遗憾我还没有找伴侣的想法。现在请让我离开这儿！”

　　“好吧好吧。”狮鹫松开爪子，看着立刻飞得远远的羽蛇，声音里满是不怀好意，“很明显你自己出不去，所以我想我可以小小地趁人之危一下？你告诉我你的名字，我送你出去。”

　　萨拉查瞪着他，最后还是妥协了：“萨拉查·斯莱特林。”

　　“萨拉查。”狮鹫的声音听起来像是要飘起来，“我会去找你的。我是戈德里克，戈德里克·格兰芬多。”

　　

　　萨拉查醒来的第一件事，就是毫无贵族气质地一巴掌拍在了自己脸上。该死的他为什么这么蠢居然就这么把真名说出去了！而且……“戈德里克·格兰芬多……居然会是他。”戈德里克·格兰芬多，格兰芬多家新上任的家主，骑士团的统领，白巫师之首。在知道自己是臭名昭著的黑巫师家家主后居然还说出会来找自己这种话，来找他做爱还是来找茬？

　　与此同时，戈德里克笑着对管家说：“准备一下，我打算去拜访一下和白巫师敌对多年的黑巫师家。”“是，家主。请问是哪一个家族？”“斯莱特林。”管家发现这位新上任的家主眼中有莫名的炽热和自信，“我想我们两家的关系要有新的进展了。”

　　

　　

<<<< 

 

　　

 

　　萨拉查没想到戈德里克会来得那么快，他们在精神世界相遇的第二天他就收到了格兰芬多家主要来做客的信件，第三天戈德里克就来敲响了他家的大门。

 

　　“您来得可真快，格兰芬多阁下。”只剩下两人的会客室里，萨拉查脸上带着假笑，语气半是嘲讽半是调侃。

 

 　 “你的生疏可真叫我伤心，萨拉查。”戈德里克从他对面坐到了他旁边，“你应该喊我戈德里克。”

 

　　“我并不觉得我们很熟。”靠近的气息勾起了萨拉查不太好的回忆，他不自在地坐远了一些，却被戈德里克手一伸捞进了自己怀里。这可真是个尴尬的情况，萨拉查面对面地跨坐在戈德里克身上想。这个姿势……如果这只对他过分热情的狮子某个不可言说的地方有什么变化他一定是第一个知道的……梅林的袜子！萨拉查瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着这人胯下隔着裤子站起来的部位，一时竟不知该说什么。

 

　　“为何对我这么冷淡呢萨拉查？相信我，我们的合作绝对能带给你更大的利益。”戈德里克向谈判对象抛出诱饵，脸上的冷静严肃和下身的热情奔放形成了鲜明的对比，“为什么不试一试呢？”他眯起的双眼，低沉的声音，竟是比怀里的黑巫师更像蛊惑人心的魔鬼。

 

　　“哦？阁下是在表示你不打算标记我是吗？”萨拉查绷紧了身子带着些许嘲讽意味问道，做好了随时给这个进入发情期的狮子一个魔咒的准备。

 

　　戈德里克却一点没被他的毒液影响到，反而开始列举合作的好处。（就好像他们真的是在谈生意似的。萨拉查恼怒地想。）“有虎视眈眈的教廷和处心积虑的皇室在，巫师的处境本就很危险，如果白巫师再和黑巫师打起来。你明白会是怎么糟糕的情况，不是吗？黑巫师和白巫师确实积怨已久，但那是几代人之前的事了，为何我们不打破常规呢？我们两家的声望足够影响大半个巫师界，合作带来的好处你一定比我更清楚。”确实……习惯一切以家族为主的萨拉查几乎瞬间就陷入了沉思，家族可以付出的代价，家族能得到的好处一条条从他脑子里被飞速列出。

 

　　哦，梅林在上，他可真美。戈德里克着迷地看着沉思的萨拉查。第一次见面，他就知道这条蛇就是他在等待的灵魂伴侣。强大，危险，却又那么美丽柔软。戈德里克感受了一下被自己扶住的腰肢，喉结上下滚动了一下。他几乎忍不住想要快点看到他染上他的气息的模样，黑色长袍下漂亮的身体被他烙上标记的样子。忍不住了……他小心翼翼地凑近，精神触稍蠢蠢欲动，蓄势待发。当萨拉查从思绪中出来的时候直接直接撞上了戈德里克凑上来的双唇，和被涌上来的精神触稍缠绕同时感受到的，是幻影移形的挤压感。

 

　　

 

　　

<<<< 

 

 

 

　　

 

　　这是一场决斗。两人身上强大的魔压让房间的物品惨叫着破碎，打出来的魔咒闪烁着冰冷而危险的光芒，空气中却蔓延着黏腻而暧昧的气息。

 

　　去他的相性很好。萨拉查咬紧了牙，努力让自己不去看戈德里克的双眼。那是一双如同大海一样深邃的蓝色眼眸，现在却像是被烧滚的水一样激烈滚烫。他当然知道他们相性很好，在精神领域的时候他就知道。他迷恋着那一片阳光明媚生机勃勃，他贪恋狮鹫带给他的炽热的体温。哦是的，相性很好，就像是麻瓜的童话故事里的一见钟情，哪怕他们从未见过，哪怕他们一点都不了解对方，但在见面的那一刻，被隐藏的信息素欢快地跳跃起来，精神触稍快乐地挥舞着，它们渴望着结合，叫嚣着与另一个人的味道完全融合在一起。萨拉查当上斯莱特林的家主很多年，他习惯了高高在上，习惯了别人的退让和躲避，他才是侵略者，他才是主导者。但是当戈德里克展现出他的侵略性的时候，萨拉查发现他竟然在享受那种感觉，当那个人带着满身的侵略气息靠近的时候，他几乎控制不住自己做出臣服的姿态。该死的相性很好，萨拉查努力保持着最后一点理智，这不行，不能这样。他是斯莱特林家的家主，他决不允许斯莱特林家和自己成为另一个人的附属。

 

　　战斗还在继续，整个屋子若不是有魔法保护估计已经成为一片废墟。戈德里克的精神触稍霸道地占满了整个房间，像是潮水一样包裹着萨拉查，在他的屏障上敲敲打打，寻找着入侵的空隙。何必再挣扎呢萨拉查？戈德里克看着萨拉查染上红晕的脸颊，他可以感受到他的屏障在慢慢变弱，他能感觉到他的精神触稍也像自己的一样欢呼雀跃地想要结合。那么，你还在犹豫什么呢？来吧，相信我，把一切都交给我。

 

　　不。他的肩上背负着家族的的未来，伴侣的事决不能草率决定。但只是做爱的话……萨拉查看着不断逼近的戈德里克，甩出一个恶咒拉开两人的距离。如果可以只是做爱就好了，可惜这人对目的的毫不掩饰他就知道这人不会同意他的讨价还价。平心而论，萨拉查是期待和戈德里克上床的，这个人带着烈火一样的炽热，有着太阳一样的光明，他的一切都能让萨拉查感到无比的欢喜。他喜欢他的信息素，那是百合的清香，暂时标记能让自己身上他的气味，至少能让那些整天想着往他床上爬的人消停一会儿。可惜戈德里克打着的主意明显不仅仅是暂时标记，他几乎能感觉到他看着他后颈的时候亮出来的牙齿。

 

　　他应该离开了。萨拉查想，他觉得自己要撑不住了，戈德里克的精神触稍缠得他几乎感到窒息，戈德里克的情绪已经影响到他，发情的灼烧感在身体里蔓延。他不敢再看戈德里克，他开始控制不住地去想那人被华贵的衣服包裹着的是怎样健美的身体，想着被他有力的双手紧紧拥抱着是怎样窒息的感受，想他总是带笑的嘴角亲吻时又是怎样味道。快走，快离开这儿。他将要被欲望淹没的理智在做最后的挣扎。虽然这并没有什么用。在敌人面前走神可是大忌，更何况是本来就处于下风的萨拉查。戈德里克终于如愿以偿地将他压倒在床上，亲吻着肖想已久的双唇，发出满足的一声叹息：

 

　　“抓住你了。”

 

　　

 <<<<

 

　　

 

　　理智在双唇相贴的时候彻底破碎，两人像是搁浅的鱼一样汲取着对方嘴里的唾液，精神触稍快乐地缠成死结。戈德里克嗅着空气里炸开的萨拉查的信息素，忍不住笑出声：“你的信息素可真是……甜得令人意外，萨拉查。”

 

　　“比起那个，你应该注意一些别的事情。”萨拉查扯着他的衣领，黑魔法毫不留情地撕裂身上人的衣服，“如果你不能让我满意，格兰芬多阁下，那我们的合作就完蛋了。”

 

　　“请放心我心爱的毒蛇，”即将诞生的合作对象笑的很灿烂，“我有备而来。”

 

　　

 

　　两个掠夺者之间注定没有什么柔情蜜意，昂贵的衣服被撕碎，身上还带着刚才打斗时留下的伤，周围是一片杂乱，却没人想要来一个清理一新。他们饥渴地撕咬着对方的嘴唇，舔舐着裂开的伤口，带着血腥味的信息素是绝佳的催情药。戈德里克舔去了萨拉查额角的汗水，亲吻着他长长地睫毛，双手贪婪地抚遍他身上的每一寸皮肤。相比之下萨拉查就凶残多了，他对着眼前的身体毫不客气地张口就咬，牙齿撕开已经结痂的伤口，殷红的舌尖将血液尽数舔去。他拉下戈德里克四处乱摸的手放到自己下身的火热上，催促道：“快点。”

 

　　WOW，这可真是……意外之喜。戈德里克看着萨拉查嘴唇上沾染的自己的血，重新吻了上去，缠着对方的舌头交换唾液，放在对方下身的手却没动。直到萨拉查忍不住踢了他一脚才放过早已红肿的嘴唇，他舔了舔嘴角溢出的唾液，低下头把手中的东西含进嘴里。萨拉查发出一声像是尖叫一样的呻吟，双腿不自觉地收紧，夹住了戈德里克的脖子。戈德里克好心情地摸了摸他手感绝佳的大腿，专心伺候嘴里的东西。

 

　　萨拉查眯着眼睛大口大口地喘气，感觉自己像是要在戈德里克的热情下化作一滩水。脑袋已经停止了思考的功能，身体被最原始的欲望掌控。他不知道戈德里克是什么时候换的姿势，他也没必要知道，他只要顺着身体的本能在那个火热的器物靠近的时候抬头含进嘴里就够了。下身陷入一片滑腻的感觉让戈德里克舒服地呻吟出声。鼻尖萦绕着对方的信息素，粗粝的舌头舔过柱身，绕着敏感的的龟头，吞下渗出的液体。他握住根部吮吸着，将嘴里的东西往喉咙深处吞。他听见萨拉查模糊的呻吟，看着他腿部绷紧的肌肉，微微退出来一些，然后狠狠一吸。萨拉查的腰部猛地向上一挺，射在了他嘴里。他感觉到萨拉查向上挺腰的时候无意识将他的火热吞进了最深处，他赶紧从他嘴里退出来，却在口腔和空气的温度差的刺激下射了出来。

 

　　“噢抱歉。”戈德里克轻轻拍着被呛到的萨拉查，想要帮他抹去脸上的浊液。但是萨拉查先他一步用手随意一抹就放嘴里舔掉了，然后向着有些发愣的人问了句：“继续？”在得到意料之中的肯定回答后转过身趴在了床上。

 

　　“萨拉查？”

 

　　“说。”

 

　　“你知道你在做什么吗？”

 

　　萨拉查冷笑了一声转头嘲讽道：“我以为……格兰芬多阁下这么急着过来，不就是为了这个？”

 

　　“当然……”戈德里克看着他因为情欲烧红的脸，湿漉漉的眼睛，只觉得全身都要烧起来。他低头隔着银发含住萨拉查脆弱的后颈，“我只是……不敢相信……”

 

　　感受到精神触稍传来的不可置信和欣喜，萨拉查反手向后拍，像是掩饰什么一样大声说：“闭嘴，快做！”

 

　　戈德里克低低地笑着，抓着他的手说：“你知道吗？萨拉查，”他沿着身下人后背的弧线向下舔咬，“我好喜欢你高高在上的样子。每次你这样命令我，我都想跪在你脚边，把你从头到脚舔得湿漉漉的……唔！”戈德里克揉了揉被狠踹了一脚的肚子，报复性在萨拉查后腰咬下一个牙印。

 

　　润滑液淅沥沥地淋上一张一合的后穴，戈德里克试探性地刺入一根手指，在手指被湿热的软肉包裹着的时候艰难地咽了口唾沫，恨不得就直接这么把自己迫不及待的下体挺进去。很明显萨拉查感觉到了他的想法，他掉在地上的魔杖飘了起来指着他的脑袋，无声地表示威胁。

 

　　“我不会弄疼你的，”戈德里克表示自己还没有变成禽兽，“我发誓！”他的手指在后穴中探索着，轻刮着软软的肠道。

 

　　“唔嗯……！”

 

　　戈德里克看着稳稳漂浮的魔杖开始小幅度地晃动，手指再次划过刚才找到的地方。他听到萨拉查埋在枕头里闷闷的呻吟，伸手接住坠下来的魔杖，抽出手指将黏液抹在上面。

 

　　进入的异物让萨拉查瞪大了双眼，不可置信地看着戈德里克。这个金灿灿的混蛋露出一个无辜的笑容：“我没弄痛你吧？”萨拉查的抗议被他用嘴堵了回去，只能用触稍传递着不满，理所当然地被无视了。

 

　　尾椎传上来的快感让萨拉查有点恼羞成怒，他狠狠抓住戈德里克的头发，扯开他吼道：“你给我拿出去！你自己要是再不进来就永远别想进了……啊！”

 

　　戈德里克从善如流地把后穴的魔杖换成了自己的火热，并且没有给他适应的时间就开始了抽插。

 

　　萨拉查趴在床上，漂亮的蝴蝶骨随着动作耸动着，长长的银发散落着，深色的被褥衬得他更加白皙，像是被放置在天鹅绒里的宝石。

 

　　这是我的，戈德里克看着他，眼里满是痴迷。他握着萨拉查的腰，在他身上种下红红紫紫的痕迹想道，我的。

 

　　萨拉查体内的感觉太过美好，好得他恨不得把自己整个人都埋进他的体内。他把手指插进萨拉查紧抓着床单的手的指缝，温柔地吻过自己在这个白皙的身体上留下的痕迹，舔舐泛红的耳垂，吻着被泪水沾湿的睫毛，下身的的动作却越发地凶狠，捅得萨拉查呻吟都支离破碎。

 

　　这个人是那样的柔软和火热，却又是那样的强大，带着高高在上的冰冷。他是那样的迷人，让他欲罢不能，越陷越深。

 

　　射出来的时候他低头狠狠咬上了萨拉查的后颈，听着他发出了尖叫般的哭泣声，后颈同时传来了灼烧般的疼痛。

 

　　他是我的。

 

　　他是我的了。

 

　　

 

　　　　

 

　　又回到这里了。

 

　　萨拉查拍了拍翅膀，甩掉一滩黏糊糊的唾液。反正这回不用急着跑了。他想着，懒洋洋地趴在草地上，任由某只狮鹫把他当糖舔。

 

　　萨拉查很喜欢戈德里克的精神世界，这里美丽，温暖。他放任自己享受着，沉浸在这个不属于自己的世界里。哦不，现在这里也属于我了。萨拉查想着，甩了甩尾巴尖，往戈德里克的肚子下钻了钻。反正这个人已经是我的伴侣了，他的精神世界当然也是我的。

 

　　戈德里克好笑地看着萨拉查整条蛇在自己身下团成一团，只剩下一个小小的尾巴尖有一下没一下地晃着，只觉得像个爪子一样在自己心上挠啊挠。他叼着萨拉查的尾巴，用舌头卷着舔，精神触稍传递着求欢的信息。没有感受到抗拒的舌头越发放肆，舌尖在鳞片中寻找着隐秘的入口。

 

　　萨拉查痒得不行，扭着身子想从戈德里克嘴里抽出自己的尾巴，被舔得湿漉漉的翅膀无力地塌着，不自觉地嘶嘶呻吟着。

 

　　戈德里克松开嘴，趴在软成一滩的羽蛇身上，下身顶了顶刚刚找到的入口。

 

　　“嘶……进不去的……”

 

　　他安抚地舔了舔羽蛇的脑袋：“不会弄疼你的。”。挺进去的时候他感到萨拉查整条蛇僵得像一根木棍，翅膀上的毛和鳞片一样竖了起来。他用爪子抱着他，舔舔咬咬地安抚着，尾巴像是顺毛一样顺着炸开的蛇鳞。感到萨拉查慢慢放松下来后戈德里克开始慢慢地抽插，顺鳞的尾巴也越来越往下，开始骚扰他站起来的下体。

 

　　萨拉查被戈德里克的尾巴惊得跳了起来，张嘴就要咬这团到处乱摸的毛茸茸，可惜还没碰到自己的脑袋就被咬进了嘴里，被热乎乎的舌头舔了一头一脸。戈德里克一直努力地把舌头往萨拉查嘴里伸，完全不担心随时能咬下来的毒牙。萨拉查在三重夹击下简直要哭出来，翅膀搂着狮鹫的头，恨不得整条蛇都缠上去勒住他的脖子好让他不再这般欺负自己。

 

　　直到身体里涌进的热流带来滚烫的饱涨感，萨拉查才从这场来自快感的折磨中被解放出来，射出来的时候毒牙终于如愿以偿地咬住了肆虐的舌头。

 

　　羽蛇闻着空气里欢喜而满足的味道，陷入了沉睡。

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　戈德里克抱着萨拉查缩进被窝，吻了吻他的银发，又吻了吻他的薄唇，也睡了过去。

 

　　至于被砸成废墟的房间和因为两人的失踪乱成一团的两家人……

 

　　管他呢。

 

 

 

=========================================================================================

　　萨拉查的信息素是奶油味的，大概是因为很喜欢吃甜食，有时候半夜会去偷偷摸去厨房23333

 

　　上次说过戈德里克的信息素是百合花香，是火百合，花语是热烈的爱。


End file.
